dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Currently Being Released
Please be aware that this page may contain spoilers. If you do not want spoilers, please leave now! On this page, information will be stored on newly-released dragons and on-going events that have incomplete data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to be separated into its rightful articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES AND DC EVENTS All newly released dragon and event information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do Not *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article before the dragons of TJ09 or users grow up, or create an event page while the event is still in progress. This includes the wait of several days after the adult sprite(s) have been released in order to ensure adequate time for all information to be collected, for the artists to submit any extra information they wish to give as well as to help determine the final rarity of the dragon itself. *Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet. *'Do not add the spriter's alts of a dragon. '(The DC-Wiki team will ask the artist(s) for permission to upload them). These rules apply while the dragon is being released and until after several days have passed where user's dragons have begun becoming adults. After that, the dragons' article(s) can be created. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a warning or even a suspension (one week suspension for creating the dragon's or event's article before the dragons have grown up or before the event has ended). Staff Messages *Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. We know you know it, we know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. *If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to add this information to the Rumor section unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. *'IMPORTANT ' Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. *'Holiday Release' If one of the holiday artists keeps their scroll hidden, respect that fact! The DC-Wiki team will contact and ask them if they would be willing to share the images of their spriter's alt. Do not post links to the spriter's alt, because it may result in them getting sick. '- The DC-Wiki Team' ---- Currently Being Released July Release Alpine and Forest Biome Release Fact: * This egg can be bitten. * This egg sorts between Speckle-Throated Dragon and Spitfire Dragon in breed sort. * This dragon has dimorphism in mature hatchlings and adults. * Sprite appearance varies depending on the time of day; during the night, the dragons glow, with the intensity of the glow increasing as night progresses. * Spirit Ward Dragons are part of the Wyvern sub-group. Rumour: * This dragon may produce Avatars of Creation if bred with Guardians of Nature or other Avatars. Egg Sequence Additional Information *Fiona BlueFire commented that the design of these dragons were inspired by jack o' lanterns {1}. *Verridith revealed that these dragons were originally intended to be a Halloween release {1}. *It was mentioned by Verridith that upon initial release, something may have been wrong with the adults. {1} {2}. Since then Verridith has confirmed that no update was actually needed {3}. *Fiona BlueFire released the following background lore on these dragons in a forum post: *A conversation on the forums raised the possibility of an alt: :Red2111: what would happen if they were linked with an evil sorceress, given their effect on "evil" creatures. would the bond corrupt them? or would they neutralize the evilness in the magic user? :angelicdragonpuppy: I am obviously not Fiona, but if they're mostly light magic oriented why would they choose to bond with an evil person to begin with? :Fiona BlueFire: Pretty much this. I don't think you can force a creature to be a familiar since it's a symbiotic bond. They have to be willing. :GoldeenTrix: Maybe since their evil-repelling glow is controlled by them, what they repel is actually dependent on what they BELIEVE is evil. :Following this line of thought, if they were raised among evil they would repel good because they were raised as villains. :Fiona BlueFire: Due to the nature of Light mana I don't think this would work. Oddly enough, we did consider a dark mana "alt" version of these guys. It could still happen someday I suppose, but no promises on if or when. Colour changing sequence Recent Releases June 2015 Release *Xenowyrm Dragon Category:Browse